1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to testing system, and more particularly to a system and a method for testing objects using a mechanical arm.
2. Description of Related Art
When using a mechanical arm with objects, people need to set a first position and control movements of the mechanical arms according to the first position. The mechanical arm may test different objects repeatedly based on the first position. Because of working time of the mechanical arm is too long, various errors may occur in the mechanical arms movements.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for testing objects using a mechanical arm.